


Slip Away

by remontada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fanvids, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME.***For Tony and Natasha with all my love.





	Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fix-it.


End file.
